youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ElrubiusOMG
Rubén Doblas Gundersen (born ) better known by his online aliases as elrubiusOMG, elrubius, or even Rubius, is a Spanish YouTuber that makes gameplays, skits and vlogs. He is currently the second most subscribed Spanish speaking YouTuber behind HolaSoyGerman. with over 32 million subscribers, the second most subscribed gaming YouTuber behind PewDiePie with over 58 million subscribers, and the third most popular YouTuber of all time behind both of them with over 26 million YouTube accounts subscribed to his channel. So far this year, elrubiusOMG has gained over 4 million subscribers, jumping from YouTube's seventh to fourth most subscribed channel, surpassing Smosh on January 7, RihannaVEVO on July 31, and YouTube Spotlight on Septmeber 5. He now has the sixth most subscribed YouTube channel after his channel was surpassed by T-Series on October 11 and YouTube Spotlight on December 9. On November 21 and 26, TaylorSwiftVEVO surpassed elrubiusOMG before he took the sixth most subscribed spot back on December 18. Two years ago, elrubiusOMG recieved YouTube's diamond play button for reaching 10 million subscribers, being the first YouTuber from Spain to do so. He is still the most subscribed YouTuber from Spain today. In 2016, he was named "YouTuber of the Year" at the first Play Awards Ceremony celebrated in his Native country of Spain. The Start Rubén started his first channel in 2006, with his original channel named "elrubius". On there, he did Skyrim gameplay, but was forced to stop to use this channel, because of copyright claims. Later in 2011 he opened his second channel "elrubiusOMG", with Skyrim gameplay again, other gameplays, along with skits and vlogs. He had a decent and growing following, nearing his first one million subscribers in late 2012. Increasing Popularity In 2013, he started to do chatroulite videos and occasionally some Omegle videos. Elrubius due to these things as well as making a music video that went viral gained many subscriptions. He is still one of the fastest growing YouTubers of all time, the most he has gained being over a million subscribers in a single month. He currently gets 300 thousand subscribers a month and as well has one of the most video viewed and fastest growing video viewed YouTube channels in the world with over 6 billion views, gaining 100 million views a month. Addition to his YouTube channel, Elrubius also has a following on other social media, most of his followers being viewers of his YouTube channel. Aside having YouTube's seventh most subscribed channel, peaking at fourth, he also has the fifth most retweeted post on Twitter with over 1.42 million retweets, peaking at third, making him the YouTuber with most retweeted tweet. List Of Subscriber Milestones *elrubiusOMG hit 1 million subscribers on February 15, 2013. *elrubiusOMG hit 2 million subscribers on May 15, 2013. *elrubiusOMG hit 3 million subscribers on August 7, 2013. *elrubiusOMG hit 4 million subscribers on October 28, 2013. *elrubiusOMG hit 5 million subscribers on January 2, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 6 million subscribers on February 25, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 7 million subscribers on May 17, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 8 million subscribers on August 20, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 9 million subscribers on November 19, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 10 million subscribers on February 3, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 11 million subscribers on April 14, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 12 million subscribers on June 18, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 13 million subscribers on August 13, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 14 million subscribers on October 9, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 15 million subscribers on December 11, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 16 million subscribers on January 26, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 17 million subscribers on March 17, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 18 million subscribers on May 9, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 19 million subscribers on June 27, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 19 million subscribers again on July 6, 2016. (due to the "YouTube sub purge") *elrubiusOMG hit 20 million subscribers on August 17, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 21 million subscribers on October 9, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 22 million subscribers on December 10, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 23 million subscribers on February 7, 2017. *elrubiusOMG hit 24 million subscribers on April 18, 2017. *elrubiusOMG hit 25 million subscribers on July 18, 2017. *elrubiusOMG hit 26 million subscribers on October 19, 2017. List Of Video View Milestones *elrubiusOMG hit 1 billion views on August 31, 2014. *elrubiusOMG hit 2 billion views on June 7, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 3 billion views on December 27, 2015. *elrubiusOMG hit 4 billion views on July 8, 2016. *elrubiusOMG hit 5 billion views on February 19, 2017. *elrubiusOMG hit 6 billion views on November 21, 2017. Collaborations He has well have had guests stars appear in his videos such as American actors Matt Damon and Jennifer Lawrence and fellow Spanish YouTubers, Fernanfloo and JuegaGerman. Other Success ElrubiusOMG is one of the richest YouTubers on the platform. Biblography Filmography Notes: *Elrubius was also a director in Torrente 5 and La otra película. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Spanish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views